onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen
| jva = Asako Dodo | 4kids eva = Kathleen Delaney | Funi eva = Brina Palencia }} Carmen is an anime-only cook who challenged Sanji to a cooking contest at Loguetown. She is the master of Leo and Jose. Appearance Carmen is a tall woman with fiery pink hair and large pink eyes. She is dressed in a dark red flamenco dress with white frills, a green sash that she uses as a belt with a large red rose on her hip, and hot pink shoes. She wears a gold headband and a silver-emerald necklace that match her diamond-shaped emerald earrings. Carmen often holds a ladle in her mouth the way a dancer often holds a rose. As a child, her pink hair had a more natural styling, but she still had her emerald jewelry without the gold headband. She wore a white blouse with a purple vest and brown belt around her waist. She also wore a long, dark red skirt similar to her current dress. Gallery Personality She is described as an extreme exaggerator by both of her assistants and is shown to be very proud of her cooking abilities, being deeply angered at the idea that Sanji was a better cook than her. She is quite flamboyant at times, which carries over when she cooks with showy movements. Nevertheless, she is rather fair to other cooks deep down, as shown when she concedes defeat to Sanji. Abilities and Powers Carmen is an extremely well known cook. She has challenged and beaten almost every notable cook in the East Blue, the only exceptions being Zeff, who she hasn't challenged, and Sanji, who defeated her. Her style of cooking is quite flamboyant, using flashy movements to convey basic tasks such as turning on burners and peeling carrots. Her dishes turn out almost as visually appealing as her cooking itself and are enough to make many cooks admit defeat. Weapons Carmen uses a frying pan as a weapon. When Sanji tried to kiss her, she used it to slap him, and when Jose and Leo revealed that she was tended to exaggerate extremely, she used it to hit them as well. History Past Ten years ago, Carmen was vacationing on the Orbit when she walked by the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, she saw a young Sanji talking to the chefs about his dream to find the All Blue. Hearing this, she came to admire his undying passion to seek out his dream. Loguetown Arc While Sanji was strolling through town, Carmen and her two apprentices stopped him and revealed that she had been looking for him for ten years. Seeing a beautiful lady in front of him, Sanji quicky walked to her with his lovestruck attitude and grabbed her hand in an attempt to give it a kiss. Immediately, Carmen became angered and took out a frying pan with which she used to strike Sanji flat in the face. When Sanji then asked whether the two had met before, Carmen shouted out to Jose and Leo and ordered them to explain. After the two revealed that a bunch of famous cooks were defeated by Carmen, she confirmed that she was the number one cook in the East Blue. She then revealed that she had challenged many cooks and felt that there was no one else worthy of being her rival anymore until she came across a column about the Baratie after defeating a rival cook. The defeated cook had told her that the Baratie's sous chef was the number one cook and that she was no match for him. As such, she then decided to seek him out, which she claimed to have been for ten years; however, Jose and Leo then revealed that it was actually ten days. Carmen then angrily whacked the two with her frying pan for talking too much. Afterwards, Carmen challenged Sanji to join her in the Cooking Championship at the marketplace. While she prepared to take her leave, she spun around very quickly which made it look like she was going to disappear into the air. However, she ended up in a dizzied state with her apprentices having to carry her off. Later, when Sapi began announcing the start of the Cooking Championship, Carmen exclaimed that she would be the number one cook and laughed at Sanji for not running away. Before she knew it, Sanji had already grabbed her hand and prepared to kiss it. However, just as she had when they first met, Carmen took out her frying pan and whacked him in the face. Afterwards, Carmen defeated three chefs consecutively in the contest and advanced to the finals where she faced off against Sanji. When the match began, Carmen began showing off her fancy knife work while her apprentices attempted to distract Sanji. Seeing as how he was not distracted, Carmen became slightly perturbed. Furthermore, she became surprised when Sanji started speeding up. In response, Carmen wrapped up her own cooking and laid out the plates for her dishes. Right when the judges were about to declare the winner to be Sanji, Carmen stopped them from continuing and got up from her seat. She then walked towards Sanji and exclaimed how she had wanted to be on the same level as him ever since seeing him ten years ago and could not forgive herself for being stupid enough to believe that she could defeat him. Afterwards, she congratulated him on his win and complimented on how delicious his dishes were. In response, Sanji tried to hug her for her compliments, but was whacked by Leo. Carmen then decided to leave and told Sanji that he should prepare for the next time they meet, claiming that she would not lose again. One Piece: Stampede She briefly appeared as a contestant in the "Miss Pirate" beauty contest of the Pirates Expo but lost to Nami. Major Battles *Carmen vs. Famous East Blue chefs (in a cooking battle) *Carmen vs. Loguetown Cooking Championship competitors (in a cooking battle) *Carmen vs. Sanji (in a cooking battle) Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) References Site Navigation it:Carmen fr:Carmen es:Carmen ru:Кармен Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Cooks Category:Non-Canon Loguetown Characters